


make me yours, and yours alone

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Dark, Erotic Violence, F/M, Fantasizing, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, background My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Kronya takes some time to think about the Prince, the Professor, and what she wants.





	make me yours, and yours alone

**Author's Note:**

> um. to explain. kronya lusting after dimitri's dark side was an idea that came up on the FE3H AUs Discord Server and whoops, i wrote some fic for it. so i had to write more for kinktober. regular canon ships are back tomorrow. 
> 
> day 11 pairing: kronya/dimitri (background dimileth)  
day 11 kink: jealousy (also breeding kink whoops)

When she first laid eyes on him, Kronya had considered the Prince the least interesting man she’d ever seen. But then she, as Monica, was charged with following the hateful Fell Star Professor and her band of students to Remire Village to investigate the illness there. Already knowing its source, Kronya hadn’t expected much of the mission. She would linger behind the fighting lines and wait for the battle to end. If the Professor fell then all the better, but Kronya was not to break her cover.

And she hadn’t, but did she ever want to. Because the Prince had shown his true colours then, bloodthirsty and burning. Vengeance flowed in his veins and his call for the heads of his enemies made Kronya shiver with glee. The Prince wanted to hide these traits, apologising for them as though calling for the blood of his enemies was something to be ashamed of. She imagined fostering that bloodthirstiness into out-and-out bloodlust as she spent her time in inane chatter with the Little Emperor.

It could be easy to turn him to her side, she thought one afternoon, lazing in her dorm. The Little Emperor only needed some persuasion and to hear the true tale of Fódlan's past to be convinced they shared an enemy. The Prince could certainly be brought over to her side with similar tales. She popped her fingers in her mouth, coating them in saliva.

Once the Prince was on her side, then she could get to the happy task of bringing out all his rage and hatred. Make him burn with loathing for her enemies and make him long to taste their lifeblood on his tongue. She slid her wet fingers under her underwear and massaged her clit as she thought of it. His strength and the darkness under that bland, shiny surface could bring Fódlan to its knees and make rivers flow red with blood. He could destroy her.

The more Kronya thought of it, the more she liked it. The Prince could make a worthy mate once he was transformed, and Kronya writhed in pleasure at the thought of coming to her people with a belly swollen with heirs to Agartha, a saviour to her people by bringing the strength of Blaiddyd to them at last.

Her sex throbbed at the thought of being utterly ruined as she was bred by that Prince. She could be the one to turn the Prince against the Fell Star and see it snuffed out.

Her satisfaction curdled when she thought of that hateful Professor and she pressed harder to her clit in her anger. The Professor was a problem in all things, but Kronya couldn't help but hate them more for having the audacity to capture the Prince's interest. She hadn't missed how the Prince orbited them, a planet to circle the hateful Fell Star, or how soft his face became when he spoke to them. It was disgusting, a waste of that power, to see the Prince mooning after the Professor and hiding his base instincts from them. She remembered them standing together at the Goddess Tower, how the Prince had proposed spending their lives together and how gentle the Professor's face had been and Kronya felt a stab of sickening hatred in her gut. Her sex clenched on nothing as she drove herself closer to the edge.

Getting impatient, Kronya skipped to the good part. She would be bent over the Professor's desk, her growing belly hanging down. The Prince would fuck her mercilessly, taking exactly what he wanted, no asking and no consideration for anything but his own wants. The door would be wide open, so everyone could hear her howl in pleasure and come see her being fucked by her Prince, see the evidence of their previous unions growing in her.

Her body would be raw and bruised, marked as the Prince's property. And then the Professor would come to see what was happening, and Kronya would see their face break, despairing at their loss. She would smirk and boast, _The Prince is mine, Fell Star! I have bested you in all things!_

In her bedroom Kronya came, moaning and curling her toes and arching her back. Satisfaction rolled through her. In a few minutes she would get up and go to Edelgard's side, keeping watch for any sign of the Prince. But she took this moment to suck on her fingertips and imagine the Professor's devastated face a little longer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moon of My Life, My Sun and My Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237507) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)


End file.
